Mon Chere
by Innocent Malevolence
Summary: on Hiatus Postwar. Something in his past has changed Draco. Flash backs, newspaper headlines, and lies all haunt him. Ginny lost someone close to her. Now the man that took that persons life wants revenge on Ginny. Both did not expect to get into so
1. Chapter 1

Mon Chere

Chapter 1

Parings: D/G, Blaise/ OC, there's more, but I'll keep it a secret. ;)

Warnings/ Blood, nutter ex-boyfriend, smut, a very pissed Snape

Summary: Postwar. Something in his past has changed Draco. Flash backs, newspaper headlines, and lies all haunt him. Ginny lost someone close to her. Now the man that took that persons life wants revenge on Ginny. Both did not expect to get into so much trouble this year at Hogwarts.

**Warning: This is a Half-blood-Prince Spoiler. I'll try not to put to many spoilers in it.**

* * *

Ginny waved goodbye to" The Wonder Trio" as she searched for a compartment far away from them. Most of the compartments were filled with first years, but she soon found one that was occupied by two people. There was a girl with blue hair, who was laughing at something the other person said. Ginny didn't glance at the other person and waited for the blue haired girl to see her. When she saw Ginny; she motioned for Ginny to come into the compartment. 

"Hey, Maria…… Malfoy? What are you doing in here?"

"I should be asking the same. Shouldn't you be fawning over Potter?" He said not looking at her. He had changed; his hair was no longer slicked back, but hung loosely around his face and his whole demeanor seemed off.

"Chill Draco, Ginny's an okay Gryff," Maria said, giving Draco a little smile. Draco rolled his eyes, pulled out a book out of his robes and proceeded to read. Ginny slid the door shut and sat down next to Maria.

"How have you been since the…… incident?"

"Well, it's hard to know that he's out there plotting revenge on me," she took a deep breath, looking at the ground as if something were interesting.

"Ginny don't think that…… they'll find him," Maria whispered soothingly.

"Bu…. but what if they don't…… it hurts knowing that I'm the reason why she's dead."

Tears fell down her face. Draco's book fell out of his hands and hit the floor with a thud, grabbing the attention of both girls. Ginny wiped her tears and stared at Draco, who bent over and picked up his book.

"Umm… the books really thrilling." they both stared at him and smiled slightly. He looked down at his watch. "Oh, look at the time I've got to patrol the compartments. Well I'll see you two later." He quickly got up and left the two girls alone. Ginny sighed and laid her head on Maria's lap. Things were going to be different for her; she needed to be cautious about those she trusted and those she talked to. Maria and her own family were the only people she could trust.

Draco closed the door and walked down the hall of the train. He rolled his eyes at the couple having a snog session; he decided he'd interrupt them on his way back. He stopped at a compartment and slid the door open. He slammed it shut and stared at the burnet that paid him no attention.

"Draco what do I owe this… intruding visit?" said the boy's very deep and sly voice. He didn't look away from the Daily Prophet to look at his friend.

"Can't I visit my buddy?" Draco smirked. The boy chuckled and folded the paper and put it next to him, raising his pierced eyebrow at Draco. "You do know that your fathers going to kill you for that, Blaise." He shrugged.

"I'm feeling a little rebellious this year. I'm getting really tired of him saying "Blaise one day your going to become a death eater don't screw this up son""

Blaise said mocking his father. He laughed. Draco sat down across from him and looked at the paper.

"What's in there today?"

"Oh, this is yesterday's paper." Draco could tell he was nervous about something.

"I don't care let me see it." Blaise sighed and hesitated before handing him the Daily Prophet over. Draco scanned the pages and stopped at a moving picture of a girl with brown skin and black hair. Every second she'd turn around and look back then run a hand through her hair. He felt his stomach lurch as he read the headline.

**Missing girl from Malfoy Estate found. **

**_After a month of searching for Leandra Wilson, aurors can finally say they've found her. The aurors (Kingsley Shacklebolt was in charge) found her bruised and beaten body in a ditch miles away from a small muggle town. Her parents were the late Gregory and Lauren Wilson, who were tortured and killed by death eaters. _**

**_Marcus Kensington (a friend of the Wilson's and friend of the Malfoy. That now lives at the Malfoy estate with Narcissa Malfoy and her son Draco Malfoy) willingly took the child into his custody. After about two months, Marcus reported the girl had gone missing. _**

_"**It was devastating when she went missing for the whole family. And hearing about her death is so painful," said Marcus when asked how he felt about the whole thing. When asked if he might've known anyone who wanted her dead; he had no information. **_

_"**She was a wonderful child," he said, trying to hold back the---**_

Draco threw the paper to the ground in disgust and rubbed his temples.

"Draco, you could always go to the ministry and tell them everything."

"My father would kill me." Draco ran a hand through his hair.

"So, he did return to your mansion after he escaped. What happened the day she disappeared?" Blaise asked, concerned about his best friend.

"I don't want to talk about it now," Draco whispered looking out at the rainy landscape out side. The room was silent for about 10 minutes. The train slowly came to a stop at Hogsmead station. Student inside the train began to file out, pulling their trunks behind them. The castle was luminous against the dark rainy sky.

"First 'ears, first 'ears over here," Hagrids voice rang over the excited frantic students, trying to get out of the rain. Ginny and Maria were one of the last students to get off the train. Ginny sighed not really caring if her robes were getting wet, opposed to Maria who was shielding herself from the rain.

"Another year at Hogwarts, yippy," Ginny said sarcastically.

"Chin up kid; let's make this year the best. And please do hurry up my hair is drenched." Maria grabbed Ginny and they made their way for the last carriage.

"Good it's empty." Maria hopped into the carriage. Ginny glanced at the skeleton like horses before going in after her. She reached to close the door, but someone stopped it.

"Great, idiots are coming in," Maria said sourly.

"Ria, that's no way to talk about your two best's friend," a male voice said. The face of Blaise Zabini came into view as he swung the door open.

"Blaise!" Maria jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck as he sat down next to her. To Ginny's dismay Malfoy came in and sat next to her. When the door was closed the carriage began to move towards the castle.

"Sheesh, everyone is wet in here." Blaise pulled out his wand and did a quick drying spell on everyone. Both Ginny and Draco mumbled their thank yous and went back to being silent, while Maria and Blaise talked excitedly. Ginny didn't like sitting so close to Draco. His thigh was touching hers, sending shivers up her spine. Blaise and Maria were talking to each other, once in awhile including Ginny and Draco, but they would answer with a nod and a false smile.

"I wonder who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Blaise asked, not pointing the question at anyone in particular.

"Well were going to find out soon enough," Maria said as the carriage came to a halt. Draco opened the door and quickly jumped out; his robes billowing behind him.

"Draco's in one of his moods. Maria I'll talk to you late." He got up and faced Ginny. "Bye, little Weaslette." He winked at her and jumped out of the carriage. As Ginny and Maria walked into the castle, someone had placed their hand on her shoulder.

"Weasley." Ginny turned around to see Mr. Filch, holding his cat, Mrs. Norris, and looking at her.

"The headmistress would like a word with you. Sanchez you may head to the Great Hall," Maria waved at Ginny, giving her a "What did you do" look. Ginny shrugged and followed Filch. He led her down the halls without saying a word, but was whispering little things to his cat.

"Albus." They ascended the stairs into the office.

"Ms. Weasley. Please have a seat." Ginny looked around the office. It was very messy now. McGonagall looked like she hadn't slept in days and was leaning over a piece of parchment scribbling furiously. She sat down in front of the desk and waited for McGonagall to address her. McGonagall scribbled one last thing and set the parchment aside.

"Well Ms. Weasley, I'm sure you will be pleased to know that this year is going to be your last year at Hogwarts. You did so well in your fifth year" Ginny was frozen to the spot.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been moved up a year, but you still need to take your O.W.L.S., but those will be giving to you sometime around December at the ministry of magic." Ginny sat shocked. She couldn't believe it; she didn't have to spend another year at Hogwarts. This would be her last year.

"We will be writing your father to inform him about the change." Ginny nodded, smiling brightly. McGonagall gave her a small smile and stood up. "You may leave for the Welcome banquet." Ginny stood up and was about to leave, but stopped.

"Thanks headmistress," she said quickly and left the room. All through the sorting and the meal; Ginny could keep the smile off her face.

"Ginny, why do you keep smiling?" Hermione asked. Ron and Harry were to busy talking about Qudditch and what happened over the summer.

"You'll see soon enough. Now, if you don't mind Hermione I'd like to finish my cheese cake." Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back to Ron and Harry. Ginny scanned the Slytherin table, trying to catch Maria's attention, but instead caught some else's. Draco Malfoy. He held her gaze for a few minutes before turning back to Blaise. She kept staring at him, until her heard a voice on her right say something.

"Hi, I'm Kate Hutchinson." Kate had blonde hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and was very pretty. She had to be at least sixteen or seventeen. She was wearing a short skirt and black shirt underneath her robes and had a warm smile on her face.

"I'm Ginny... Ginny Weasley," she said a little slowly, staring at Kate. She looked at the necklace around Kate's neck that had a heart in it with a small "m" in it. "I've never seen you at Hogwarts before."

"Yea, I transferred from a school in America," she did have a small American accent.

"Oh, why'd you lea-" Ginny was stopped in mid-sentence by a loud bang. The doors to the Great Hall were thrown open and in walked a woman, who was very young.

"Sorry, I'm late. There's a hell of a storm going on outside." The girl said. She pulled her wand out and did a drying spell and stood at the front steps leading to the teachers table. Everyone was staring at the mysterious woman; McGonagall had a stern, but knowing facial expression on.

"That's quite alright Miss Wilson. Students and faculty, I'd like to introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." The students stared at McGonagall with confusion and then back at the woman. She had brown hair with cold highlights. She wore no makeup, because she didn't need it. Her skin was brown, her eyes were brown and she was at least 5"6 tall. McGonagall stood up and began applauding. Soon the whole hall was applauding the new smiling professor. The older male students were giving her cat calls as she made her way to the head table right next to professor SlugHorn, who was smiling broadly. When she finally took her seat the applause didn't stop until McGonagall silenced them. They were talking to each other about their new D.A.D.A teacher and how young she was.

"Wow I wish we had teachers like her back at my school," Kate said to Ginny.

"Yea, but she might not last long. We've gone through so many D.A.D.A professors." Kate nodded.

"Now that the banquet is over and all of you are full. You will proceed to your dormitories." The students stood up, following their house prefects to their houses. Ginny and Kate had just made it onto the first step of the grand staircase when some one said her name. Mara, Blaise, and Draco, who was once again reading a book, walked up to them.

"Why were you smiling like a mad woman?" Maria asked Ginny.

"It's my last year at Hogwarts!"

"What?" Maria said unbelievably.

"Yea that's what I said. They brought me up a year because of my grades."

"Looks like we've got a clone of Granger," Blaise said. Draco gave a sarcastic laugh.

"Like we need another Granger. I'm going to bed "He walked past them and followed the other Slytherins.

"Oh... Sorry. This is Kate Hutchinson," she said introducing Kate and Maria.

"Nice to meet you." Maria shook Kate's hand "Um... this is ..."

"I'm Blaise Zabini," he brushed his lips across the top of Kate's knuckles.

"We'll be leaving now... Won't we Blaise?"

"Huh? Oh yea … sure. Goodnight." Maria grabbed his wrist and pulled him toward the Slytherin common room. Ginny and Kate headed up to the Gryffindor common room. She explained more about the school to her as they changed out of the robes.

"Did I ever ask what year you were in?"

"Seventh, we will be in the same classes' right?"

"Of course… well maybe some of them. I'm going to hit the hay now. Goodnight."

"Night."

* * *

Well what you think? Tell me? Don't worry I'm typing up Voldy's bride tomorrow so It'll probably be up by … Wednesday … Friday maybe? 

These are not full sneak peeks jus lil snitches of my sentences

Sneak Peak: _**"I want you three to be in my very advanced potions class. I only have two boys so far in it" **_

**

* * *

**

**"_I think not Weasley you haven't answered my question." She felt a pair of strong hands roughly pull her up and spin her around. The boat began to move again and Draco fell, bringing both of them to the floor of the boat. His hands were on her waist, while hers were on is chest. _**

**"**_**Malfoy what the hell are you doing?"** _

An:what did he start to do?

* * *

**"**_**Ron what the hell you broke her jaw!"** _

AN:Whose jaw !

* * *

**_"Leandra wanted me to give this to you." Draco took the gift and stared at it._**

An: What was it ?

**NOW REVIEW …si'l vous plait? please….. I think…**


	2. Chapter 2

Mon Chere

Chapter 2

Parings: D/G, Blaise/ OC, there's more, but I'll keep it a secret. ;)

Warnings/ Blood, nutter ex-boyfriend, smut, a very pissed Snape

Summary: **Post-war**. Something in his past has changed Draco. Flash backs, newspaper headlines, and lies all haunt him. Ginny lost someone dear to her. Now the man that took that persons life is after her for revenge. They both did not expect to get into so much trouble this year.

Thank you for the reviews.

**Warning: This is a Half-blood-Prince Spoiler. I'll try not to put to many spoilers in it. This story is after the war. Harry defeated Voldy when he left Hogwarts and is now back for his seventh year. **

* * *

After the final battle with the Dark Lord during summer, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley thought it'd be best for Harry to stay with them until he graduated and could afford a place of his own. Harry insisted that he live somewhere else, but after an hour of trying to persuade them he'd given in and stayed with them. The final battle had been a bloody one and lots of lives were lost. Students at Hogwarts learned how to cope with having missing parents, but every now and then a lot could be found breaking down. After Harry had defeated the Dark Lord his scar had almost disappeared, leaving him with a small outline of it.

He lived with the Weasley's now waiting until he graduated, still wanting to become an auror. They were happy with his decision for staying, but the only one who was bothered by it was Ginny. She still loved him, but more in a brotherly sense. She wasn't mad at him for dumping her at Dumbledore's funeral or anything. It was just that him being there would make things awkward.

Ginny soon learned to deal with it and him staying with them. She could still remember the first week when he came. He'd asked her if they could chat on a Friday and she agreed. What she didn't know was that Harry still liked her and that he'd been planning on dating her after he defeated the Dark Lord. When he asked her, she was surprised to find her self turning cold towards him and saying no. They never really talked to each other after that.

The days at Hogwarts went by slowly and dully. Seventh year was hard for Ginny. Most of the teachers seemed to want her to do more or compete against Hermione to see who'd do better. Kate soon became good friends with Ginny and Maria. The three were found to be inseparable. Ginny was having the hardest time with keeping up with all the tests she was going to have to take. She N.E.W.T.S. coming and her upcoming O.W.L.S. weren't making anything easier.

Ginny sat in potions with the rest of the Gryffindor and Slytherin seventh years. When Hermione, Ron, and Harry found out about Ginny skipping a grade their reactions were hysterical. Ron didn't believe her, until she actually sat next to Maria and Kate in the class. He stood at the door, ignoring the snide remarks he was getting from the Slytherins for being stupid.

Professor Slughorn had started class and yelled at him to sit down. Harry congratulated her with a hug, which she could've done without. Hermione congratulated her, but Ginny could tell she wasn't really happy about it. Guessing Hermione was probably angry that she'd never been able to skip a grade. She'd done a good job of pretending to be happy.

"Blue, are you sure that goes in?" Ginny asked Maria. Kate was quickly flipping through the book trying to find anything that would help them with their potion.

"Positive, don't worry," she said, smiling at Ginny. She tipped the vial of lizard scales into the cauldron. The grey murky liquid turned a light blue when Maria stirred it. Kate stood up and peered over into the cauldron, a worried look on her face.

"Yes, that's it. Thank God," Ginny sighed when the light blue liquid turned a dark blue. Unfortunately not everyone in the class was successful. Some of the Gryffindors were coughing from black smoke that was starting to billow out of their cauldrons. The trio hadn't managed to get the potion the right color or the right texture. Some Slytherins were muttering about professor Slughon being an old bint who didn't know anything about potion making. Malfoy, Zabini and a girl known as Yanou Taylor were sitting around their cauldron talking, not even bothering to complete their assignment.

"Times up. I don't expect all of you to have completed the cloning potion," professor Slughorn said, looking around the classroom; his gaze landing on Ginny and her friend's cauldron. He bobbed on his heels, his hands clasped behind his back. "Hmm...Let's see whose potion we should test first." His eyes were still on their cauldron.

"Ms. Weasley, bring up a sample of your potion. You do the same Ms.Granger." Ginny exchanged a look of fatigue and looked back at their cauldron. This always seemed too happened. She tipped a vial into the cauldron and pulled out a full vial of the potion. Everyone's eyes were on the two girls as they brought their potions down to professor Slughorn's desk. Ginny sat back down in her seat after she set the vial down, and stared at him. Slughorn transfigured two quills into rats and took two small droplets from the each potion, feeding Ginny's to one rat and Hermione's to the one.

The room was deafly silent, except for an occasional mummer or two. Ginny looked towards the Slytherin, who were snickering at Hermione, who was whispering furiously to Ron and Harry. She stared at Draco Malfoy as he said something to Blaise who smirked and looked at the trio. She frowned at him. He seemed to always be picking on someone he found lesser then him. Ginny soon found her eyes narrowing towards him.

"Ginny look," Kate whispered, nudging Ginny. She turned away from Malfoy and looked at the rats on the table that began to shake. There was a cloud of purple smoke that engulfed both rats and then it slowly faded, leaving three rats. Two rats were scrabbling across the desk, the other lie unmoving. Ginny smiled to herself. They'd successfully cloned a rat. The bell rang and everyone began to shuffle around for their belongings.

"You three,"Slughorn said, pointing to Ginny, Maria, and Kate. "I'd like a word with you." When the class was empty, besides, Slughorn and the girls, Ginny had a slight feeling he was going to question them about the potion. They lined up in front of his desk and waited for him to speak.

"You three are the only seventh years that were able to complete the cloning potion and make it work. I would like for you to all join my advanced potions making class at 9p.m. on Saturdays."

"Yes, sir," they said in unison.

"Excellent," Slughorn said, beaming at the three girls. "You're dismissed to your next class now." They didn't say a thing to each other as they ran down the halls towards their D.A.D.A. lesson. Professor Wilson had proven to be everything the students at Hogwarts wanted. She was only three years older then most seventh years and was never boring in class. She always seemed to come up with exciting things or each year to do. Most of the students at Hogwarts were wondering how the hell she got the job in the first place, but most didn't care.

Maria, Ginny, and Kate ran through the door, trying to catch their breathe and disrupted the class.

"I'm glad you three finally joined us. May I ask why you are late?" Professor Wilson asked. She was wearing black robes and underneath she had on a black shirt with black leather pants.

"Professor Slughorn wanted to talk to us about something," Maria said, giving Professor Wilson a smile. She raised an eyebrow at Maria and turned back to the class.

"Any ways, as I was saying before." They quickly took their seats before she noticed them standing again. "We're going to have a sort of an aquatic lesson. So we'll go down to the lake and I've arranged for there to be boats for us to use for four hours. I have permission from the other teachers already, Ms. Granger-" Hermione put her hand down and blushed slightly. "So basically that means Gryffindors you will miss Transfigurations and Slytherins will miss History of magic. I hope you don't mind..."

There were a few murmurs of excitement. Professor Wilson smiled and silenced them.

"So if everyone would pick up their belongings we can head out towards the lake. If I don't get there first please wait and don't do anything stupid," she said pleading slightly. There were screeches as the students began filing out of the room. Ginny was one of the last people to get out after being shoved and pushed by a group of Slytherins after trying to catch up with her friends.

Ginny was one of the last people to get out of the classroom just like Professor Wilson, who was in front of her, talking to Blaise.

"Come on it'd be alright if we dated secretly," Blaise said seductively. Professor Wilson laughed and gave Blaise a little pat on the cheek.

"Blaise. Sweetie, it wouldn't be alright. It'd be like you were dating McGonagall." Blaise stopped walking, making a lot of people behind him stop.

"No, it wouldn't!" He turned and faced Draco who was laughing. "It wouldn't be like that mate. Where'd she get that idea?" Blaise rubbed his head and looked at Ginny who'd been trying to get around the Slytherins. Pansy Parkinson had noticed that Ginny was the only Gryffindor alone and had cornered her with Millicent Bulstrode.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Granger2," Pansy sneered.

"Actually Pansy, Weasley smarter then Granger. She got to go up a grade and hang with the big kids." Both Pansy and Millicent laughed. Ginny held her bag close to her and more Slytherins began to join Pansy and Millicent's taunting. Blaise and Draco joined the group walking in the middle, to stand in front of Ginny. The taunting Slytherins stopped talking and waited to see what they were about to do. Mischievous grins could be seen on some of their faces.

"She doesn't look like Granger," Blaise said, whilst looking her up and down.

"Granger isn't half as attractive as she is," Draco stated with a smirk. He took his index finger and ran it down her cheek to her chin, raising his eyebrow a little. Ginny shivered and stared into his cold grey eyes, getting lost in them. They looked at each other and smirked, before walking away from the group. Pansy gave her a cold glare before following Draco and Blaise.

Ginny let out a sigh of relief when the group of Slytherins began to leave.

_What was that about? _She thought to herself as she made her way out to the lake. When Ginny finally got down to the lake, just in time to hear Professor Wilson start her speech, she could've sworn that the Slytherin girls were glaring and showing her nasty looks.

"Okay, is everyone here? Good. I'm going to pair you up in teams of two. You **won't** be in the same houses as your partner." The seventh years groaned. "Would you rather write me an essay about the creatures in the lake? I would make it a foot of parchment too." They became silent.

"I love this job. I get so much power," Blaise looked at Draco and smirked. "It will be boy and girl parings, because I feel like doing that." Professor Wilson smiled cheekily at them.

"Okay on with business. Our first team will be Ms. Parkinson and Mr. Potter-" Before she could continue there was a loud shriek from Pansy. "Ms. Parkinson please stop your shrieking. Our next team is Ms. Sanchez and Mr. Thomas." Maria slapped a hand over her head and sat on a bolder. Dean had a grin on his face and nudged Seamus in the side. Professor Wilson chuckled and pulled her list out more.

_Neville L. and Carmelita J._

_Ron W. and Millicent B_

_Hermione G. Matthew P. _

_Vincent C. and Lavender B._

_Seamus F. and Yanou T. _

_Kate H. and Blaise Z. _

_Draco M. and Ginny W._

_Parvati P. and Gregory G._

She finished with a smile on her face as she faced the pissed off seventh years.

"The boats are over there, you and your partner will spend 3 hours researching the creatures of the lake. One of you might have to go under, but remember arm yourself." She turned to lead them to the boats that were harbored on the shore, but turned around and smiled sweetly. "Oh and one last thing kiddies the boats are enchanted to stay at least a mile away from each other."

The seventh years stared at her back, when she turned around again, as if she were crazy. Ron went towards Ginny and stopped her.

"Gin, I want you to be careful when you're out there with Malfoy. If he tries anything I'll beat him to a bloody pulp."

"Ron its fine," she said, giving him a false smile to reassure him. Ginny knew it wasn't fine. Malfoy had changed and she didn't know what his new attitude was like. Would he still taunt her? Will he be angry that he ended up attacking her? Ginny stared at Professor Wilson; her mouth open slightly.

_Damn her_ She thought as she walked towards Malfoy who was already getting inside a boat.

* * *

A/N:And that my friend… is where I stop... Mahwah just kidding…

* * *

Ginny silently watched as the water weaved around the boat. Malfoy sat at the front of the boat, ignoring her. Ginny let out a tiny sigh and stared at the water some more. Their boat stopped almost in the middle of the lake, jerking slightly.

"Okay, Weasley since our new D.A.D.A professor is completely nutter and I have to be partners with you. Let's just get this over with, without any complications okay?" Without waiting for her answer he stood up and began to take his cloak off. Ginny bit her bottom lip staring at him for one second before she returned her attention to her bag on the floor of the boat. She pulled out a quill and a clean piece of clean parchment and dipped her quill into her ink bottle, getting ready to write, when her quill slipped out of her hand and fell.

"What the hell do you think your doing Malfoy?" Draco turned, throwing his shirt on the ground and smirked at her.

"You know you're not too bright for Gryffindor," he murmured. "How else are we supposed to find out about creatures in the lake? Sit on our arses and stare at the water?"

"Wel...I."

"Yes, now you sit down and wait for me. It's bad enough we have to be partners." He pulled his wand out and put a bubble head charm on himself, before diving into the dark, murky water of the lake. Ginny groaned and rolled her eyes, picking up her quill. She began to jot down most of the things she knew about the creatures in the lake.

"He's nuts," she muttered. Ginny couldn't help, but thank Harry for telling them about what he saw in the lake during the Tri-Wizard Tournaments. "There. Now let's see him act like a smart arse when he gets back," she said to herself. When Draco came back; he held some green weeds in his hand. While he got back into the boat, Ginny couldn't help but admire the way the water glistened on his chest and swept down onto his stomach. He did a drying spell and sat back down, pulling his tight black shirt back on his body.

"Weasley, hello are you listening?" Ginny focused and looked at him, blushing slightly. He smirked and looked at the parchment in her hand.

"What's that?" He asked motioning to the writing on the parchment.

"A list of the creatures in the lake," she said, smartly. He raised a blonde eyebrow and grabbed the parchment. She watched as he read the list, a small smile playing on her face. He dropped the parchment and glared at her.

"Why didn't you tell me you already knew?"

"We'll it's not like you gave me a chance to talk," she said. Draco let out a frustrated growl. He stood up, rocking the boat as he moved closer to her. Draco looked down at the petite Gryffindor; he raised an eyebrow noticing how cute she was, even for a Weasley. He shook the thought and sat down in front of her and smirked. Ginny tried to move away from him, but she was too close to the end.

"Um…we have two hours left…what do you want to do?" Draco raised an eyebrow as she rolled up the parchment and stuffed it in her bag. She then looked back at him and noticed he was staring at her.

"Weasley there's a spider by your leg," he said slowly. Ginny panicked. She was terrified of spiders like her brother. She stood and began to look for the eight legged menace. Draco took this as a chance to stand and grab her. He smirked and shoved her over the edge of the boat, watching as she fell into the lake with a loud splash following her.

"Malfoy, you bastard!" She screamed as she swam back to the boat. Ginny climbed into the boat with some difficulty and glared at him from behind her wet hair that stuck to her face. She angrily wiped it away and shivered.

"Cold?" He asked smirking. She picked her wand up and did a quick drying spell.

"Okay we're even. No more pushing me into the lake."

"Okay." Draco curtly nodded and stared off into the distance. Ginny sat down and looked at him, wondering about what happened in the hall with him complimenting her. Her thoughts wondered off to what she was thinking about in potions class. She knew he'd changed. Was it a good change? Or was it a bad one?

"Let's play truth or dare," she said without even realizing. Draco looked at her and frowned.

"How old are you Weasley?" He sneered at her. When he was younger he never did like that game much. The people he played with always had the tendency to ask him if he was a Death Eater or if he knew the Dark Lord personally. He always seemed to find a way to get out of the question. Draco once again looked at the Weasley girl, who was giving him a small pleading look. Without answering her question he sat down and faced her.

"Okay, truth or dare?" She asked happily.

"Truth," he said bored.

"Are you and Parkinson an item?" Draco smirked and cocked his head to the side.

"Why, are you interested?" He asked leaning forward; his smirk getting wider as she began to turn red.

"N-no. I was just curious," she stuttered, looking away from him. He leaned back and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Curiosity killed the cat, but no we aren't an item." Ginny nodded; her face still a shade of pink. She turned towards him again, trying to look at anything, but his smug looking face.

"Truth or Dare Weasley?"

"Truth," she said without even realizing she said it. The corners of Draco's mouth twitched slightly as he eyed her.

"Perfect, are you still a virgin?" Ginny froze at looked at him. Why was he asking her? Of all the things he could ask, why was he asking this one thing? She considered changing subjects or lying and saying that she wasn't just so he wouldn't think of her as a naïve girl, but his cold grey eyes seemed to know all. He would find out if she was lying immediately.

The boat suddenly jerked and began to move across the lake.

"Oh, the boats moving, good we're finally done here," she sighed. A big smile formed on her face when she turned her back to him. Ginny was so happy, she didn't have to answer the question. She ignored the rocking of boat, but when it suddenly stopped and the air behind her was slightly warmer; she panicked.

"I think not Weasley. You haven't answered my question," his voice whispered from behind her. She ignored him and watched at the shore began to get closer. When she didn't answer he became agitated with her. She felt a pair of strong hands grab roughly pull her up and spin her around to face Draco. The motion caused the boat to rock, bringing both Draco and Ginny to the ground. Ginny gasped as she noticed their new position. He was under her with his hands on her waist while her small hands lay on him chest.

Draco smirked at their position and began to rub small circles on her lower back. Ginny gasped and closed her eyes, letting a small whimper. The boat jerked once again and stopped. Ginny slowly opened her eyes; he was smirking at something over her shoulder.

"Ginny…what the hell are you doing?" Came her brother's angry voice from behind her. Ginny quickly stood up and turned to see half of the class watching them. In the corner she could see an angry Pansy Parkinson glaring at her. "Malfoy...what the hell do you think you were doing to my sister?" Ron pulled Ginny out of the way and glared at a very smug looking Draco.

Draco walked past Ron and searched for any sign of his friends. Ron stood confuse, but soon became enraged and followed. He ran after Draco and stepped in front of him.

"I'm not done with you Malfoy," he growled before he landed a punch to Draco's jaw. He staggered and stared at Ron, blood seeping out of the cut on his lip. Draco glared at him and grabbed him by the collar and shoved him roughly to the ground. Ron didn't take that as much as a threat, because he stood quickly and both their fists started flying.

"Ron! Stop it now," Ginny yelled as she ran towards the two in hopes of stopping them. Ginny grabbed Ron's arm, but was met with a blow to the cheek. The students, who'd seen it, gasped when Ginny fell to the ground unconscious.

"Oh, my God! Ginny wake up! Ron, look what you did," Maria screamed at him. He hadn't realized that he'd punched his sister till Malfoy stopped and stared at Ginny on the ground.

"What the hell happened here?"

The students who'd formed a circle around began to walk away as Professor Wilson came closer. She took a look at Draco and Ron and gave them both angry looks.

"You two in my office now! Miss Sanchez you go along and make sure they don't fight anymore. Crabbe and Goyle please take Miss Weasley to the hospital wing, Miss Grange will assist you. The rest of you may go directly to the Great Hall for dinner."

The students did what they were told to do and avoided making Professor Wilson any madder. Blaise walked towards the professor smiling.

"That was brilliant professor. The way you handled i-"

"Detention tomorrow night, Mr. Zabini," she said before walking towards the castle. Blaise smiled at the retreating professor, fantasies begging to form in his head as eh thought about his detention.

* * *

Maria glared at Ron's back as she and Draco walked along side each other towards the professor's office. What was he thinking when he hit his sister? He must've been a real idiot if he hadn't noticed her red hair. She didn't know what went on between Draco in Ginny out on the lake, but whatever it was her brother had no right to attack anyone. When they reached her office; Professor Wilson was already waiting for them at her desk.

"Sit, you may leave Miss Sanchez." Maria gave Draco a small smile and left the room. Draco and Ron sat down in the chairs, both having the same angry looks on their faces. Ron sat with his hand covering his nose that felt broken, while Draco only had a small cut on his lip.

"Now I want to know what happened, seriously this is not supposed to happen on my first few weeks of school," she muttered most of the last part herself. "Mr. Weasley you start." Ron nodded and began to explain how he caught his sister lying on Draco and he'd gotten angry about it and how he might've thrown the first punch.

"So basically you rebelled as the older brother? Well then since that's settled you may go to the hospital wing and get your nose fixed up. Detention tomorrow night." Ron nodded and left the room. Professor sighed and laid her head on the table. Draco smirked and slouched in his chair.

"I have something to give you, Draco," her muffled voice said. She dug in her drawer and pulled out a chain with a dragon pendent on it.

"Leandra would've wanted you to have this." She handed the chain to Draco. The pendent was beautiful; it was sliver with green diamonds for eyes. On the back etched into the sliver was small writing saying _"I love you Draco"_.

"It was found in her trunk with the rest of her belongings." Draco nodded still staring at the pendent.

"Than... thank you this means a lot to me," he said, his finger tracing the words on the back.

"Draco, I'm really sorry. I really tried to get custody of my sister, but...when I came back from America, the bloody wanker we call a minister wouldn't let me. He said some shit about your uncle being a good father figure and that I was a bad sister for leaving my family at such a young age."

"Why did you leave?" He asked, finally looking up at her. He looked into her brown eyes and almost felt anger as she reminded him of her sister.

"Well…my parents were big supporters of You-Know-who and I wanted no part in it. They believed that all muggle be executed in the most brutal way ever. They took their…power hungry attitudes to far. My sister and I were planning on leaving, but they sent her to Dumstrange. They tried to do the same to me, but I left the night they made their decision. I heard about their death a year later, being me I was both sad and happy that it happened." She paused and looked at the clock then looked back at Draco.

"I came back and visited your family to check up on my sister…then a few months later the paper came and said…she'd gone missing…" Professor Wilson looked at him, tears beginning to form in her eyes. She wanted to know badly what had ended her sister's life, but also knew that Draco wouldn't tell her.

"I think I should go," he muttered, his voice slightly tensed. Professor Wilson gave him a pleading look, but let him leave. When the door to her office closed she let her tears fall. All the pain she'd gone through because of Leandra's death and he didn't even tell her how her younger sister had died. Wiping the tears away she pulled out a stack of papers out of her drawer and began to correct assignments she'd given earlier.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Later that night**_

* * *

Draco braced his hands against the wall of his shower, his wet blonde hair sticking to his face while he laid his head on the wall. His head was filled with vivid images of a girl with black hair, and dazzling brown eyes. His fists clenched as he remembered her soft laughter that sounded like air; her dazzling smile that could light up even the darkest of things. He reached down and turned the hot water tap off and let the cold water run down his body.

Slowly, rolling down his face were small droplets of warm liquid that ran towards his chin and fell, mixing with the cold water and never to be seen by anyone.

A/N: Eh, i know theres not much D/G Action yet but do not worry my little friends there is more to come!

Please Review!


End file.
